The present invention relates to a folding recliner, and more particularly to a folding recliner that has a largely reduced volume after being folded, and has backrest and seat frames that can be conveniently adjusted to different inclinations.
Most recliners are designed to include a foldable structure and an inclination-adjustable backrest. Some of the currently available recliners also include a backrest that can be steplessly adjusted to different inclination, and frames pivotally connected to each other via specially designed angular or bent joints. All these recliners have, however, the disadvantage of having a considerably large volume after being fully folded, and thereby being inconvenient for storage or packaging. Moreover, the angular or bent joint structures are too complicate to be produced at reduced cost. Taiwanese New Utility Model Patent Publication No. 173483 discloses a folding recliner that has a relatively small volume after being folded. However, since the recliner includes three seat portions having frames of the same overall width, the frames of the seat portions are sequentially stacked over one another when the recliner is in a folded state. The stacked frames of the seat portions together with a pivotally turnable cross-shaped leg structure (see FIG. 14B thereof) still produce a relatively large thickness for the folded recliner.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a folding recliner that has a largely reduced volume after being fully folded, and may be easily adjusted to different inclinations.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a folding recliner, the pivotally connected frames thereof in a folded state are nested to located in the same plane and therefore largely reduce the thickness and volume of the folded recliner to facilitate convenient storage and economical packaging thereof.
To achieve the above and other objects, the folding recliner of the present invention includes an extendable frame, a rear frame, a backrest frame, and a seat frame that have sequentially reduced widths. The rear frame is pivotally connected at two lower ends to two rear inner sides of the extendable frame, the backrest frame has two hooked upper ends for detachably engaging with one of many crossbars of the rear frame, the backrest frame is pivotally connected at lower ends to rear ends of the seat frame, and front ends of the seat frame are pivotally connected to two front inner sides of the extendable frame and a U-shaped leg.
Through changing an overall length of the connected inner and outer tubes of the extendable frame, and hooking the upper ends the backrest frame to a crossbar of the rear frame at a different height, the recliner may be adjusted to various inclinations as desired.